Regenetech Empire (Rivalry)
The Regenetech Empire is an ancient empire residing in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the only power in its home solar system and several nearby. The Hyperdrive and interstellar travel was discovered by their ancestors long ago, resulting in the Nenreathite Wars and the formation of the Empire. Background The Empire is run by sentient Mammals (in human terms). The correct name for the species is Genreathite, ''with the scientific name being ''Excalirreus Genreatheiteus. They resemble the Earthians (as they are called), although the standard adult Regen is 7 feet 11 inches tall and the average child is 3 feet 9 inches by the age of four. The ears of a Genreathite are pointy. Genreathites have orange blood and black hair. They normally have dark blue eyes (although other colors, like brown, can come). Excalirreus Genreatheiteus ''evolved from ''Excalirreus Nenreatheitus. Nenreathites discovered/invented space travel long ago, but when they started travelling to other star systems, the Hyperdrive had been discovered. Eventually, Nenreathites began attacking the other nations of Nenreathites. The Nenreathite War resulted in the evolution of Gentreathites and the formation of the Regenetech Empire, which had its origins on Deregen. They eventuallt conquered all the nine other planets in that star system and every other celestial body there, including asteroids and moons. Imperial History The Empire was constantly at war with other nations starting with its founding. Attacking other nations proved difficult, and a massive army was built, with each conquered military becoming folded into that of the Empire. Even after The Glory Wars, the Empire was plagued with resistance and civil war and uprisings. The massive army lived on, even to the current point. Different sectors of the army are housed at different places, such as on the planets and their moons. Regenetech Strength, Military, and Army The entire military mass of the Empire is huge and consists of four divisions: A ground sector, a water sector, a space sector, and the less frequent air sector. The space sector works in space and atmospheric air, which is why the Regen Aerospace Division is the least used in the Army. The Space Fleet: The Regen Galactic Division and the Interior Division *Four hundred-eighty fleets: one fleet is equal to 250 Standard RSS (Regen Spaceships) and ten RSDs (Regen Star Destroyers). 240 fleets serve the Empire outside its solar system, and 240 serve the Empire within the home solar system. All ships are capable of using the hyperdrive and jumping the lightspeed. *The RSDs in the fifty-four fleets of both divisions are'' Imperial''-class (shown at right) *The RSDs in the remaining fleets are Majestic-class, an example shown right. *The reason for this difference is the Second Regen Civil War. 108 Fleets served the Empire, and the rebels had the rest. After the defeat of the Rebels, all Rebel ships were re-integrated into the Imperial fleet. They were modified, resulting in the Majestic class. *The RSSs: There are 120000 RSSs in service of the Empire. 60000 are in service of the Galactic fleets. The other 60000 are in service of the Interior fleets. Every RSS has twenty RAF (Regen Airborne Fighters) and thirty troops of soldiers. All RSSs are also equipped with the same number of WRCs (Within Range Cruisers) as Rangetroopers. **Troops: There are five different types of Troopers. One type of trooper does not enter the battlespace. **#Standard troopers: Standard troopers are regular Regen soldiers equipped with the standard machine gun and ammo levels. They all have a spacesuit and the standard Regen SEU (Soldier Escape Unit). There are seven Standard troops on one RSS with twenty troopers per troop. They are deployed on ground or stay on TRCs (Troop Range Cruisers). TRCs are floaters. Every troop stands onboard one TRC. The TRC approaches enemies. **#Standing troopers: Standing troopers: Standing troopers stay on the ship and attack enemies from onboard. Each RSS has thirty standers/three troops. Every stander has an SEU. **#Surround troopers: Surround troopers: Surround troopers float around their home RSS on SFDs (Surrounding Floating Devices). Each trooper stands on his SFD with his SEU. He attacks the enemy while staying within eyesight range of his home RSS. SFDs have GLDs (Gravitationally Locking Devices) within them that keep them attached to the home ship. Every RSS has ten Surround troops consisting of ten troopers each. **#Lone troopers: Lone Troopers enter the enemy line solo as spies. Some lone troopers attack enemies solo, but no matter what, each of these troopers do their duties solo. Each ship has five troops of thirty of these. They rider RAFs before being dispatched solo on FRCs (Far Range Cruisers). **#Range troopers: Range troopers board RAFs, which are smaller ships designed for one troop. Each trooper rides the RAF assigned to his troop and does a special duty. Every RSS has ten of these troops, consisting of ten troopers each. Each RT has his own WRC, which is a GLD locked to the troop RAF. **Other Devices: RSSs have other devices, but they are not regulation. Often, if a ship can bear the weight and has the space, random weapons and UFOs (Unassigned Floating Objects) are loaded on. **The common craft carrier "R6912" is often found travelling alongside an RSS. **Smaller craft, like the ARF (Aerial Regional Fighter), can be found on a carrier and sent out manned by standing troopers. *RSD Materials: **RSDs were not intended to carry any sort of troops, but each do have two troops of each type of trooper, which are dispatched from the ship if necessary. RSDs also carry commanders and high-ranking officers which do not have troops. The Fleet Command Ship has the fleet captains and the Fleet Lord, who is the Emperor's man in charge of the whole fleet. RSDs also contain All-Terrain Vehicles, designed for all lands, and Hydro Vehicles, which are over-water vehicles, and airplanes, a form of the spaceship which remains in the atmosphere of a celestial body. FACs (Fleet Airborne Cruisers) are also loaded on the nine other RSDs. *THE ARMY: **The Entire Army has billions of personnel and all the spaceships that serve the army. There are also ground troops which fight enemy on land, and naval forces, marine corps, and an air force. Why Such A Huge Army? The Nenreathenites ''were a species who were well-versed in space travel, but constantly warred with each other. Each developed massive armies which eventually formed the Regenetech Army. The Regenetech Empire is run by the the species. The Empire came to be on the homeworld of their predecessors and then defeated all the other nations existing within their star system and then moved on to its nieghbors, thus giving birth to the current Empire. Civil War struck the empire more than once, resulting in the Tenth Secretariats deciding to keep the entire military forces in service. The many ships and vehicles are stored in hangars on the homeworld, the other planets, and their satellites. Weaponry Guns and Blasters The Empire has designed a wide and impressive array of guns and blasters both. Regen Common Blaster.jpg|The common blaster selected by many troopers to use in combat. Regen Carting Blaster.jpg|The famous Rargar Carting blaster, designed by Rargar Carting himself. Regen Destabilizer Blaster.jpg|The Carting Destabilizer, often use to temporarily freeze or shock opponents. Regen Darkin Blaster.jpg|The Barley Darkin SS-G14-49, Barley Darkin's most widely used blast. Darkin was the Chief of Blaster Designs until 1959 CE. Regen Trooper w Carting Blaster.jpg|A trooper using the Rargar Carting Blaster. Elite Trooper Units The Empire has several special Elite Units that carry out special missions. Cold Units Infiltrator Units Assassin Units The Empire Demographics The Empire has a population in the trillions, since it consists of three species. The ''Genreathites are the most common and the other six are Zahntims, Lukz'abs, Illbanks, Kazorians, Najdans, and Dookons, in that descending order. The Empire's droid population, however, is far more different. About 60 Million droids are in service of the People alone, with a good 2 Million also in service of the Government. The Military also has a new addition of a droid consistency. The Droid Division has nearly eighteen million droids in it, which can be manufactured very rapidly, much more rapidly than any standard droid. Government The Government is styled very oddly. #The Emperor (currently Vlasvar VI) #The Imperatus: the Emperor's chief advisor. #The Senate: The Senate must vote on something before it is passed. Because of this, the Emperor does not have much power and that is why the Empire has lived so long. It is a republic, but the leader is heriditary and powerless. #The Council of Secretariats: The Council ratifies everything after it passes Congress. #The Nanscentiors: Review everything before it happens. They essentially have no power. They say yes or no. Most of the time, they say yes. If they say no, the thing is passed over again. #The Iyslankie: They go over something when the Nanscentiors say no. #Then there are nobles, and other people, like standard people and the poor. The Senate The Senate has many members. They all meet in the G reat Hall (depicted right). They confer with the Emperor and the Imperatus. Often the current Crown Prince, Vlasvar VII, attends the Congregation. Termengen Termengen is the capital of the Empire. In the North, there is a great bustling city, the largest city in the world and the city with the highest GDP and financial standards. Termengen is also the location of the Imperial Dodekathon Stock Exchange, the Empire's biggest stock exchange and economic center. In Southern Termengen, there is a more peaceful city, home to all the government buildings, like the Great Hall and the Imperial Residence. The prestigious Astro Aero Military Academy is there, from where the best men in the Astros forces and the Air Corps come from. Imperial Signs and Standards The Empire has many official symbols. Most originate from the Great Unification Wars. The different nations had different symols that were incorporated into different areas of the Empire. The Flag is one of many previous flag. It was taken from the day the Empire defeated the Loykhzhs Union, its main enemy. After defeating the Loykhzhses, the flag was hoisted above the Capitol building. That flag became the official imperial flag shortly. The Coat of Arms meshed the Flag with the Itenin Flag. Itenia had the most powerful army, which is why its coat was put on that of the Empire. The Seal has no particular origin, having arrows put on the flag. It is meant to resemble the expansion of Empire to both East and West. Technology The Empire is highly advanced in technology and has been developing new technology for a long time now. Current Technology Regenetech Firewalling The Firewall was developed by the Genreathites. It was a basic, visible protection that surrounded any given object and protected it. The Imperial Agency for Engineering and Advancements improved by making it immune to both the Death Ray and the new superlaser. Superlaser The IAEA developed the superlaser, which was a major advancement upon the laser ray and laser gun. The superlaser is capable of destroying any form of matter, alhtough to an extent. Planets are the largest thing it can destroy. Superlasers are mounted upon Imperial-class star destroyers. Other lesser forms of the laser are used in all guns, such the standard trooper's gun. Teleportation The science of teleportation is one most recently developed by the IAEA. Research was going on it for a long time, until a strange ship crashed into the Great Desert of Deregen. It was found to be capable of teleporting, although it was abondoned. This helped the IAEA prefect their teleportation system. Current Research Relations and Alliances "Hostilities" Positive *Dravimosian-Xeraji Empire (alliance) Category:Rivalry Category:Empires